La visita de la muerte - Reto Attack on Fanfics
by Luna de Acero
Summary: Pensamientos de Porko Galliard luego del ataque de Eren Jaeger a Marley, ambientado en el capítulo 102 de Shingeki No Kyojin - "Porque nunca había sentido miedo de la muerte hasta ese momento en que la vi sobrevolar sobre nuestras cabezas"- Porko Galliard/Levi Ackerman/Drabble/Reto de la página Attack on Fanfics


Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bien, este es un fic de lo más extraño, tiene como protagonistas a Porco Galliard y a Levi Ackerman, es un reto de la página Attack on Fanfics para Navidad. Lo ubiqué en el universo canon en el momento en que Eren está en Marley luchando con los titanes para hacerse con el Titán Martillo y es atacado por el titán Mandíbula, el de Porco y sale Levi en su defensa, capítulo 102.

Hay un poema sobre el que se basa este fic que se llama "Olga Orozco" y está escrito por Olga Orozco, si buscan en Google lo pueden hallar. Y esto es lo que salió, es cortito como patada de chancho, espero les guste, no pude evitarlo pero siempre hay un aire Ereriren. A quien se digne leerlo, muchas gracias, necesito su apoyo para el concurso.

Ah! Y un collarcito que lo puse en forma de relicario, that´s it.

Agradezco a Akalevy que lo leyó primero y me corrigió algunas imprecisiones y gracias a ello está mejor.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime, al igual que el universo donde se desarrollan, sin embargo los pensamientos y demás adornos son completamente de mi invención.

 **Advertencias:** Tintes sad, sentimientos, tal vez un poquito de angustia y desesperación, nada más.

* * *

.

.

 ** _"Esta muerte no tiene descanso ni grandeza._**

 ** _No puedo estar mirándola por primera vez durante tanto tiempo._**

 ** _Pero debo seguir muriendo hasta tu muerte […]"_**

 ** _Olga Orozco_**

.

.

Soy un guerrero.

He sufrido incontables accidentes, caídas, golpes, rasguños, quebraduras. He doblegado mi voluntad llevando mi resistencia al límite, tal como el hierro al rojo vivo. He quebrado mi propia moral, he puesto todo al servicio de la humanidad.

Lo he dado todo por esta nación, he jurado solemnemente entregar mi vida por la causa, por borrar el pecado y los demonios que todavía habitan esta tierra y que son la causa por la que generaciones han sufrido y lo siguen haciendo.

Estuve expuesto a incontables enfrentamientos, guerras, he matado en nombre de la justicia y mi determinación no ha flaqueado ni un solo segundo. Ni siquiera cuando estos detestables recuerdos de esa isla del infierno viven en mí. Sonrisas y lágrimas de demonios, no son más que manchas en el honor de un pueblo que agoniza, que ha sangrado demasiado…

Tuve que matarme para poder renacer y convertirme en una herramienta útil, en un yo más poderoso y capaz, he visto la muerte incontables ocasiones, siempre he estado preparado para desaparecer, siempre y cuando mi sacrificio sirviera de algo.

Al menos eso había creído hasta hoy, ¿me he estado mintiendo todo este tiempo acaso? ¿He pecado de soberbia? Tal vez en realidad nunca estuve preparado, tal vez solo fue un manto de arrogancia con el que cubría mi arrojo, porque en verdad nunca había sentido miedo. Después de todo, ¿quién podría vencerme? ¿Qué filo en este jodido mundo podría destruir mis poderosas mandíbulas? Capaces de destruir el cristal más duro, el diamante, capaces de masticar y pulverizar absolutamente todo. A lo mejor siempre me sentí superior, por mi velocidad y garras. Nadie podía contra mi destreza, entonces… yo me he engañado.

Lo descubrí ese día fatal, ese día que hubo un antes y un después en mi vida. La muerte me ha visitado, vestida de negro y con dos cuchillas enormes, más veloz que yo, más hábil que yo, más demoníaca que nunca.

Me atacó tan certeramente, que ni siquiera lo esperaba, no estaba preparado. Yo, que siempre me he vanagloriado de mi entrega, de mi convicción imposible de cambiar, he sido doblegado, he sido… humillado. Un simple corte y he quedado indefenso por completo, derrotado.

Hoy la muerte me ha herido con su puñal, no ha llegado a mi corazón, pero se ha llevado mi orgullo, he sobrevivido a la contienda, pero he vuelto incompleto, desestabilizado. He enterrado mi seguridad y mi confianza. A veces creo que morir, literalmente, de esa forma en que uno sabe que nunca más volverá a abrir sus ojos… morir no es lo peor que existe. Vivir con miedo sí.

Ella ha inyectado su veneno en mí, este veneno que carcome mis ideas y mi mente, que hace florecer las pesadillas y me hunde en la mayor desesperación.

La muerte no es una calavera con una hoz por estandarte, es un hombre, un hombre pequeño con una capa raída y unos ojos que son puentes al averno. Es un hombre vestido de negro que es más letal que una granada en las manos. Porque no me ha matado, ha hecho algo peor que eso.

Reiner lo dijo aquella vez, hay un soldado del que deben cuidarse, lo miré desde el pedestal de la ignorancia y me reí de su debilidad. Lo veía allá en el suelo, arrastrándose como un gusano, aterrorizado por su conocimiento y me reí en mi interior. Recuerdo pensar que era patético al extremo. Zeke fue menos descriptivo, sin embargo había visto esa grieta en su mirada por primera vez y simplemente fui indiferente. "A mí no va a pasarme, no caería tan bajo, ni tan fácil ante esos demonios", lo dije, lo creí, me abracé a esa creencia.

No era posible… y lo fue.

La muerte me ha visitado de nuevo, pero nunca antes había sentido miedo, estoy seguro que antes de este enfrentamiento mis manos no habían temblado tanto. Necesité tres botellas enteras de licor para poder apagar esa sensación por escasas horas, para nublar ese sentimiento que permanece dentro de mí.

No sé si estoy feliz de estar vivo, porque tal vez ahora me toque a mí ir a visitarla. Tal vez no lo diga en voz alta, pero dentro mío sé, y me avergüenza, saber que no quiero volver a enfrentarla.

Perdón Reiner, subestimé tu advertencia, creí que podría, creí que no me alcanzaría, que yo era diferente, que Dios estaría de nuestro lado ayudándonos al combate de esos engendros. Dios nos ha abandonado, solo me quedan estas garras sangrientas y esta mandíbula que ya no es la más fuerte, no ante esas espadas que aparecen desde la oscuridad para seguir amedrentándome.

La visita de la muerte nos ha desbaratado a todos, nos ha pisado la cabeza y se ha llevado parte de nuestras almas. Las grietas siguen apareciendo en las miradas de todos, se siguen extendiendo y siguen contaminando, hasta convertirnos en escombros. Aun así, con este cúmulo de debilidades y falencias, nos toca ir a la lucha de nuevo ¿Podremos convertirnos nosotros en la muerte esta vez? ¿Será suficiente nuestra inteligencia y determinación? No debería pensar en el futuro, los que vamos a la guerra no deberíamos pensar en un después que es improbable, solo poner todo nuestro esfuerzo en salir victoriosos.

Aprieto el relicario que conseguí desde ese día, dentro está dibujado el emblema de esos demonios, un par de alas que lejos de simbolizar la libertad singnifican para mí todas mis ansias de venganza. Lo llevaré junto a mi cuerpo hasta el último aliento, para no olvidar, para perseguir mi objetivo sin tregua. Ese pensamiento que surge en mí, esas ganas de ganarle, de devolverle el miedo que ha sembrado y echado raíces dentro, es lo que me mantiene vivo, estoy seguro.

Con estas manos temblorosas lo intentaré, y esta vez seré yo quien la visite, esperaré mi oportunidad para convertirme en su verdugo, recuperaré lo que se ha llevado, volveré a completarme, solo así podré renacer y recuperaré la paz… conmigo mismo.

.

By Luna de Acero.


End file.
